


Я тебя отвоюю

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash, Prophecy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere
Summary: Мы разрушим его жизнь, иначе - он умрет





	

 

 

_Я тебя отвоюю у всех времён, у всех ночей,_

_У всех золотых знамён, у всех мечей,_

_Я ключи закину и псов прогоню с крыльца -_

_Оттого что в земной ночи́ я вернее пса._

_Цветаева_

 

-Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея?

-Нет. Или ты про какую?

-Я про напиться сегодня.

-А, эта? Не худшая, что приходила мне в голову. Это не тебе выслушивать завтра от Утера о собственном поведении.

-Мне выслушивать от Артура. Если он узнает, что я позволил.

-Будто, ты мог помешать.

-Действительно.

-Он не узнает, - очень твердо сказала девушка.

-Ммм?

-Поклянись, что он не узнает ни о чем, произошедшем сегодня. И о том, о чем я тебя попрошу. Пока я сама не расскажу ему.

-Что? - от ее тона Мерлин был не в шоке, нет, но удивился точно. Всегда холодная, Моргана говорила с необычной для нее страстью. Но от этого не становилась менее властной. Мерлин бы мог сказать, "менее пугающей", но слишком давно они дружили. И не впервые за эти годы она приехала к нему и предложила напиться. Все необходимое, конечно же, привезла с собой - размер пакетов заставлял сомневаться, что их можно поднять без помощи магии. И что выпить все это, и не получить отравление возможно, тоже.

-Я выпью, и обо всем тебе расскажу.

Зеленая жидкость заняла свое место в стаканах.

Алкоголь действовал на Моргану необычно быстро. Мерлин недоумевал, что заставляло ее настолько нервничать, быть настолько напряженной, взведенной, взволнованной?

Но следующая ее фраза все объяснила. И переполнила чашу необычного этого вечера:

-Если ты мне не поможешь, Артур умрет.

Мерлин поперхнулся следующим глотком адского зелья, которым сегодня решила напиться Моргана.

-Я? Как?

-Не важно. Не знаю. Помнишь мои видения, когда я была подростком?

-Ну, ты же благополучно от них избавилась, начав активно использовать магию, разве нет?

Собственно, в ту пору они и познакомились - Моргана отчаянно искала помощи, и нашла ее у старого знакомого своего отца, по совместительству бывшего дядей Мерлина. Гаюс помог девушке понять кто она и что с этим делать. Кошмары ушли, зато появились новые друзья, и силы, чтобы уйти из-под власти отца.

-Я видела сон. Такой же. Но, если раньше я видела мелкие неприятности, или незнакомцев... Сон был про Артура.

Моргана надолго замолчала, то ли вспоминая, то ли подбирая слова. Сделала еще глоток, встала, прошлась по комнате, вернулась в свое кресло вновь. Заметно было, что она не знает, как рассказать, то что хочет рассказать.

Лишь сейчас Мерлин смог назвать то, что видел в Моргане сегодня. Страх. Это был страх, почти ужас. И именно поэтому ей требовался алкоголь, чтобы только попытаться справиться с ним, заглушить. Не понятно насколько успешно.

-Если он умрет, а он умрет, если мы это не изменим, мне незачем будет жить.

Сквозь маску сильной властной женщины, успешной и уверенной в себе, проглянула та измученная испуганная девочка, с которой Мерлин и познакомился больше десять лет назад.

-Что ты видела?

Мерлин был еще трезв, и был более рационально настроен. Сны могут ошибаться, даже пророческие. Будущее не однозначно. Моргана уловила нотку скепсиса в его голосе.

-Ты еще спроси, точно ли это не простой кошмар. Я не могу рассказать. Это не расскажешь словами. Будто нити вероятности, десятки и сотни. Развилки, варианты. А конец везде один: Артур умирает. Гибнет. Будто сам мир решил его уничтожить, вот только за что? Я отправилась бы молиться, если бы верила, что это поможет. Ты должен поклясться, что ты поможешь мне.

-Почему я?

Мог ли Мерлин спросить что-то более глупое? Они дружили много лет, и кажется, он был чуть ли не единственным, кому Моргана доверяла.

-Только ты. Ты должен поклясться своей магией.

Как только Мерлину казалось, что удивляться больше невозможно...

-Это слишком, тебе не кажется? Я и так тебе помогу.

-Мерлин.

Имя упало тяжестью камня, будто она вложила в одно слово все, что тревожило ее душу, все, что таилось в ее глазах.

-Я призываю в свидетели магию, - глаза Мерлина загорелись золотым огнем, - и клянусь сделать все, чтобы предотвратить пророчество и помешать смерти Артура.

-Поклянись не рассказывать ему об этом разговоре и пророчестве, пока я не расскажу сама.

-Клянусь не рассказывать о пророчестве и разговоре, до тех пор, пока он сам не узнает или же, пока не получу из твоих уст разрешения на это.

Нити света опутали фигуру мужчины, подтверждая, что клятва услышана и принята.

-Замечательно, - Моргана будто выдохнула. - Если у кого получится, то только у тебя. Ты должен расстроить отношения Артура и Митиан.

-С ума сошла?

-Кажется, да. Я вижу два варианта. В одном - смерть Артура. Почти любой выбор, любая развилка ведет к ней. И крохотный шанс на другой финал.

-Какой?        

-Тебе лучше не знать. Он тебе не понравится, и ты не будешь мне помогать.

Не успел Мерлин уязвленно вскинуться, напоминая и про дружбу, и про клятву.

-Не будешь, даже несмотря на клятву. Я видела. Я бы хотела тебе рассказать.

-Может быть, все же поговоришь с братом напрямую.

-Ему этот вариант понравится еще меньше, чем тебе. И, он не любит магию. Не верит ей. Даже несмотря на то, кто я. Он игнорирует этот факт уже много лет. Да ты и сам знаешь, не даром вы так не ладите.

-И меня ты просишь заставить его расстаться с любимой девушкой?

-Любимой? Не смеши меня. Удобной. Из правильной семьи. Даже Утер "любит" ее больше, чем Артур, -Моргана пьяно усмехнулась, - нет, если бы Артур ее любил, этих снов бы не было.

-Ну и как я могу это сделать? - видимо, выпил Мерлин достаточно, чтобы перестать спорить.

-Для начала, мы допьем эту бутылку, и ты позвонишь Артуру и попросишь меня забрать, ведь в твоей квартире всего одна кровать, а меня утром ожидает семейный завтрак. Мы разрушим всю его жизнь. Иначе - он умрет.

 

Утром идея уже не казалась Мерлину столь гениальной. Окей, зачем врать, он не считал ее хоть сколько-нибудь здравой даже в плену алкогольного дурмана, ну, а ранним утром (любым ранним утром! вы же не поверите, что у волшебников бывает похмелье?) он всегда был склонен к особому скептицизму - даже Моргана никогда не спорила с ним, не убедившись, что он спал достаточно, или, по крайней мере, выпил пару порций латте.

Спал он точно недостаточно - сначала дожидался Артура, который, конечно же, был очень рад приехать за сестрой глубокой ночью, но не разу не упомянул такси, хотя и рассказал и Моргане и Мерлину, что думает об их интеллекте, в частности идиотизме, неумении пить, дурацкой дружбе, семейных ценностях и паре интересных идей их совместного времяпрепровождения на той самой "единственной кровати в квартире Мерлина". Кажется, именно после последнего предложения-предположения Моргана рассмеялась, и смеялась весь путь до машины, да и там успокоилась только выпив пару глотков воды - остальная бутылка оказалась на ее одежде, заодно и подтвердилось, что холодная вода прекрасно успокаивает. Мерлин зачем-то спустился их провожать, видимо все-таки соображал не совсем здраво, но признаться в этом, тем самым подтвердив слова Артура? Да ни за что в жизни! Он просто решил проветриться, а Артур - идиот, как обычно.

Ну кто еще назначает свидание в воскресенье в 11? "Сразу после завтрака с Утером", -сказала Моргана. Может быть, в этой семье все ненормальные? Мерлин тоже завтракал в восемь утра. В рабочие будни. Но в выходной? Тем более в воскресенье? Хотя, в субботу тоже. Это почти глубокая ночь!

Идеи умнее, чем завезти утром "забытый" Морганой шарф и заколдовать все часы в доме, так чтобы Артур основательно на свидание опоздал, в голову ему не пришло.

 

Колдовать в доме, где магию ненавидят, а его самого едва терпят? Не самый глупый поступок в жизни Мерлина, но точно в десятке таковых. Хотя, что-то ему подсказывало, что с этого дня границы собственного идиотизма будут только ширится. Моргана обладает исключительной способностью манипулировать людьми, и нет бы использовать таланты на собственной семье, или хотя бы на врагах, в общем, на всех тех, кого не жалко, так нет же, назвался другом - страдай. 

Всего лишь отдать шарф, перевести часы и испортить телефоны не вышло. Моргана затащила его на завтрак: "Отец так давно тебя не видел!". Будто Утера интересовали ненормальные друзья дочери хоть когда-нибудь.

Дурацкие вопросы о планах и не менее дурацкие рассказы о достижениях. Бешенство Артура, когда Митиан все-таки дозвонилась, и милостиво согласилась подождать полчаса, за достойную компенсацию - говорила она настолько громко, что ее голос разнесся по всей столовой, игнорируя законы акустики и силу динамика телефона.

-Ты идиот, Мерлин! - оценил Артур кофе на рубашке и брюках.

-Придумай новое оскорбление, братик, это наскучило еще в старшей школе, - Моргане стоило бы родиться несколько сотен лет назад, благородным рыцарем, всегда готовым прийти на помощь и кинуться в бой.

-Два идиота. Я и так опаздываю, и я не могу так поехать! Сменной одежды у меня в этом доме нет.

Будь это кто-то из его друзей и будь это другой дом, Мерлин первым бы предложил исправить собственную неловкость, что может быть проще, магией. Да сдержаться и не поймать кружку в полете было гораздо сложнее. Утер точно заметил и глаза, и то, как странно летели брызги, но, друга дочери он - терпел. Виной ли грандиозные скандалы, которые она закатывала, на попытки запретить им общаться, или же то, что после того, как Моргана сбежала из дома, именно Мерлин ее нашел, и именно он позвонил Утеру сказать, что с девушкой все в порядке.

Рубашку и брюки только в стирку. Или в химчистку? Мерлин слишком привык к своей магии и, честно сказать, не знал, как обстоят дела с бытом у обычных людей.

-Могу одолжить тебе что-то из своей одежды, братик, - Моргана мило улыбалась, и судя по улыбке уже представила Артура в тяжелом бархатном платье, - короткая юбка тебе, конечно, не пойдет, но я что-нибудь придумаю.

Мерлин тоже не сдержал улыбку, заметив, что правильно угадал ее мысли. Артур не оценил их единодушие.

-Отец, до встречи в понедельник, - пожал руку отцу на прощание, кивнул Моргане, - я позвоню тебе, вечером. - На глаза мне не попадайся, - обошелся даже без угроз, но взгляд обещал расплату, за все совершенное и несовершенное.

 

Второе свидание Артур "просто" просыпает - отрубается в своем кабинете на диване.

Когда Артур отменяет третье подряд свидание -Моргане очень нужен спутник на благотворительный вечер (Нет, Мерлина она позвать не может - именно он поменял планы в последний момент, и теперь Моргане не с кем идти) Митиан его бросает.

 

"Артур объявил о помолвке!!!!!!!"

Мерлин с трудом разлепил сонные глаза, вчера, вернее, конечно, уже сегодня, он засиделся глубоко за полночь, и лег спать часа три назад - на часы он не смотрел, но небо уже начинало светлеть. И теперь вот его будят такими интересными новостями. Пришлось перезванивать.

-В вашей семье все сумасшедшие? Кто объявляет о помолвке в 8 утра в субботу?

-Я тебя разбудила? Извини, - правда, в голосе Морганы совсем не слышалось сожаления.

-Так что? Он только что объявил, что женится?

-Я только что об этом узнала. Из новостей. И отец подтвердил, он несколько удивлен такой поспешностью, но рад, что Артур решил остепениться.

-Артур, остепениться... -Мерлин все еще спросонья плохо соображал, - он помирился с Митиан и решил упрочнить их отношения?

-В том то и дело, что нет. Я про эту... девушку, первый раз слышу. Вивьен или Вивиана, не запомнила.

-И даже не узнала о ней, все, что можно?

Отвязаться от Морганы и лечь досыпать не выйдет, девушка переполнена кипучей энергией и разговор грозит затянуться. Пришлось подниматься и идти на кухню, кофе - именно то, что может сейчас помочь.

Привычно нашел гарнитуру - разговоры с Морганой эта такой отдельный способ уничтожения времени - вот вроде бы только вышел ты с работы, набрал ее номер, чтобы уточнить про завтрашние планы, а приходишь в себя далеко за полночь, за совместным просмотром Звездных войн. В общем, гарнитура тут совершенно необходима - чтобы не затекали руки и шея, да и ронять телефон чревато - они от этого ломаются и отказываются чиниться с помощью магии.

-Я даже имени ее не знаю! Как я ее в гугл вобью?

-У Артура спроси.

-Я с ним не разговариваю! - прозвучало особо яростно.

-Что?

-Я узнала о его помолвке из твиттера.

-Эту обиду может смыть только кровь, - продолжил за девушкой Мерлин.

Запах кофейных зерен прочищал мысли. Кофемолка зажужжала, приближая мгновения единения Мерлина с желанным напитком.

-В новостях ее имени нет, только фото. И поисковик не находит никаких соответствий. Утер тоже не знает кто она, они договорились о совместном ужине в пятницу. Но пятница, это целая неделя впереди! Они должны расстаться.

-То есть во внезапную неземную любовь брата ты не веришь?

-Это Артур. Чтобы он увидел любовь, ее нужно сунуть ему под нос, с табличкой на трех языках и лицензионным соглашением.

-Ты пыталась? - захихикал Мерлин.

Моргана странно на него посмотрела, будто он спросил невероятную глупость о чем-то очевидно.

-Гвен говорила, что они полгода прожили вместе, а он и "не заметил", что у них "отношения".

-О, я и не знал.

-Ты тогда с головой ушел в учебу, даже со мной не общался.

-О, точно. А я думал, они расстались из-за тебя.

-Вообще-то, с Лансом Гвен познакомил ты. Так что формально, они расстались из-за тебя. Да, неважно. Что с этой Виверной делать будем?

-Может, она беременна?

-Мой брат не идиот.

-Да? - Мерлин позволил себе усмехнуться, вспомнив, сколько раз Моргана с Артуром называли друг друга именно так. Ему, единственному ребенку в семье, было сложно понять сложности братско-сестринской любви. С друзьями отношения у него были гораздо мягче, чем у этих двоих.

-Окей, мой брат не настолько идиот. Он понимает, сколько из тех, кто лезет в его постель, желает получить статус миссис Пендрагон именно так.

-Брр, - Мерлина передернуло. Он не особо задумывался, какие сложности приносит статус наследника Утера.

Мерлин, в отличии от Морганы не считал такую скорую помолвку странной. Гвен с Лансом поженились через месяц после знакомства, а сколько знаком Артур с этой девушкой никто не знает. Может, у них были отношения в прошлом? Но вот то, что о помолвке Моргана узнала не от брата было уже ненормально. Артур с ней советовался перед каждым по-настоящему важным поступком всю свою жизнь. Он мог не соглашаться с ее советами, мог спорить до хрипоты, но не обсудить - не мог. Мерлин иногда шутил, что не будь они братом с сестрой, из них бы вышла отличная пара - тарелками кидаться уже умеют, смотрятся вместе замечательно, да и понимают друг друга отлично.

-Ты должен поговорить с Артуром.

И удивлять Мерлина они умеют оба, отлично тоже.

-Он меня пошлет даже, не ответив на звонок.

-На звонок? Вы обедаете вместе, сегодня.

Мерлин даже кофе поперхнулся, от такой замечательной новости.

-Что? Я не хочу его видеть.

-А придется, -Моргана была безжалостной. - Ты же не откажешь мне в этой маленькой просьбе?

-Тренируйся в соблазнении на ком-то другом. Мы это проходили, помнишь? В старшей школе. Я откажу тебе в любой просьбе, если не услышу хотя бы один аргумент за.

-Ты мой лучший друг.

-Это не аргумент, это факт.

-Артур тебя послушает.

-Артур слушает только тебя, дальше?

-Ты поклялся магией мне помогать.

-Ты победила, - восторгом в голосе Мерлина можно был замораживать воду, - где мы обедаем?

Любимый итальянский ресторан Мерлина. Моргана знала, как его задобрить. Но он все еще обижался. А Моргана обижалась на Артура... Замкнется ли цепочка или продолжится, станет ясно после сегодняшнего разговора.

-Привет, не меня ждешь? -Мерлин опоздал - они все-таки заболтались с Морганой обо всяких мелочах.

-Верный паж моей сестры, - скривил губы в подобии улыбки Артур, - она не придет?

-Она обижена и попросила меня с тобой поговорить, - интересно, честность Мерлину поможет? Или Артур сейчас встанет и уйдет?

-Она тебя шантажирует? -Артур знал свою сестру очень хорошо. Мерлин улыбнулся от такого предположения.

-Почти. Поэтому тебе придется со мной поговорить. Я не хочу умирать в ужасных муках.

Кажется, это был первый раз, когда они спокойно сидели и разговаривали. Не то чтобы они часто виделись, еще реже - оставались наедине. Быть может, дело было в том, что дружба против кого-то третьего ужасно объединяет. Или же, выдержав неприятный разговор с Утером, Артур не имел сил на словесные противостояния.

Неладное Мерлин почувствовал минут двадцать спустя. Они ожидали заказ и Артур рассказывал забавную историю из детства Морганы. Артур. Улыбался Мерлину. Рассказывал забавную историю Мерлину. Не дулся, не кривился, не ехидничал. Выглядел полностью расслабленным, как человек, в чьей жизни нет никаких забот и проблем и который приятно проводит время в приятной компании.

Мерлин уже заподозрил себя в излишней мнительности, может быть, Артур действительно - влюбился и изменился, вот так нежданно-негаданно? А самый действенный способ бороться с зарождающейся паранойей, как известно, поддастся ей.

-Моргана расстроилась, узнав о такой важной новости не от тебя лично.

Артур выглядел смущённым и виноватым, как нашкодивший котенок.

-Ты не поверишь! Все произошло так спонтанно, что у меня совсем вылетело из головы позвонить ей. Я ничего не планировал, ну и не мог ее предупредить. А после, мы были заняты празднованием помолвки, -Артур мечтательно улыбнулся, отчего стал выглядеть мягче и младше, - Я хотел рассказать ей обо всем за обедом, а вместо нее явился ты.

Звучало все это мило. Слишком мило для Артура, как на взгляд Мерлина.

-Расскажешь мне о Вивьен? Она же Вивьен?

-Вивиана. Самая прекрасная девушка, что только может существовать на свете. Я счастлив, что она согласилась стать моей женой. До сих пор не могу поверить своему счастью!

С каждым новым его словом глаза Мерлина все округлялись. Или это действительно - любовь в клинической стадии, или, что больше похоже, качественный приворот. Чем сильнее хотелось Мерлину верить в первое, тем сильнее он подозревал второе.

-Вы давно знакомы?

-Мне кажется, я знаю ее, как тебя, всю свою жизнь!

Вот это было заявление так заявление. С Артуром Мерлин был знаком давно, но, точно, не "целую жизнь".

-Как интересно! - пришлось изобразить энтузиазм, чтобы был повод задавать еще вопросы.

 

Уходил из ресторана Мерлин в растрёпанных чувствах. Тревожило его и состояние Артура, и то, как снимать приворот. Но, самое главное, отчего он был в полной растерянности - ему понравилось общаться с таким Артуром - открытым, дружелюбным, светлым. Все вокруг всегда видели Артура именно таким, может быть, еще заносчивым и наглым, но извечный непрекращающийся конфликт не давал Мерлину даже шанса увидеть в брате лучшей подруге все те черты, которыми так восхищались окружающие. И сейчас, он чувствовал смятение - и оттого, что такой Артур ему понравился. И грусть оттого, что таким Артур был под действием чужих чар, одурманивших его разум.

Кажется, когда все это закончится, Мерлин напьется.

 

-Я же говорила! - единственный шанс для Морганы Пендрагон победить в конкурсе "Мисс тактичность года" - убить всех соперниц и спрятать трупы так, чтобы их не нашли.

Мерлин, в который раз за этот месяц попытался вспомнить, почему же он с ней дружит? С каждым днем причины было придумывать все сложнее.

-Говорила. А теперь поговори с Артуром и все ему расскажи, - Мерлин устало потер виски. День начался слишком рано и в нем было слишком много кофе, слишком мало здравого смысла.

-Смешно. Так он мне и поверил, - сегодня, уверенность Морганы в собственной правоте не могло поколебать ничто в этом мире.

-А ты попытайся.

-Даже и не буду. Это твоя работа.

-Что? С какого?

-С такого. Я его точно не расколдую.

-И какие варианты.

-Поцелуй истиной любви!

Моргана расхохоталась. Конечно, на лицо Мерлина стоило посмотреть! Шок и отвращение заставили его скривиться как от смеси лимона и соуса чили - ты еще не понимаешь, что такое попробовал, но твои рецепторы уже сигнализируют о капитуляции и призывают на помощь высшие силы.

-Ты реально никогда про привороты не читал? - сжалилась девушка.

-То есть ты пошутила?

-То есть, ты идиот. Чуть лучше, чем мой братец. Если бы вы интересовались...

-А почему все-таки ты отправила разбираться с Артуром меня, а не поехала прочищать ему мозги сама? Прямо как узнала о помолвке.

Почему-то эта логичная мысль только посетила Мерлина. Возможно, он действительно идиот? Но цунами по имени Моргана, сложно было удержать всякими формальными вещами в стиле: "Нельзя приезжать к брату в 7 утра в субботу", "Нельзя за волосы вытаскивать девушек из его спальни": "Можно и нужно", -  всегда считала она.

-Я думала это шутка. Или, может быть, очередной расчетливый поступк. Если бы он решил жениться, чтобы порадовать отца, я бы с удовольствием промыла ему мозги, но сначала хотела узнать об этой "невесте" больше.

-И ты не ожидала?

-Я не ожидала! Слушай, я о приворотах читала в пятнадцать! Когда не знала, как позвать симпатичного парня на свидание.

-Помогло?

-Это мерзость. Хуже, чем воспитательные таланты Утера, но в том же духе. Шаг влево, шаг вправо - получаешь безвольную куклу и наслаждаешься собственной властью.

-Так кого целовать? Артура или Вивьен? - не позволил ей Мерлин уйти с головой в не самые приятные воспоминания о подростковых годах.

-Меня! - улыбнулась девушка! - за то, что принесла книги о приворотах с собой. Как чувствовала, что у тебя ничего такого нет.

Мерлин оглядел ее обтягивающий костюм и маленькую сумочку, в которую ни один талмуд бы точно не влез.

Моргана помахала перед его лицом флешкой.

-Я не говорила? Я заказала сканирование всей библиотеки. Конечно, мальчишка, который этим занимается, считает книги фейком - красивой стилизацией, даже не историческими.

Мерлину подобное даже в голову не могло прийти. Переезжая от матери, он замучился таскать коробки с книгами - капризные фолианты нельзя было не уменьшить, ни облегчить. Да и доступа к дядиной библиотеке часто не хватало.

Оставалось только восхититься предприимчивостью Морганы и принести ноутбук.

Сколько часов они провели, в своей жизни, вот так же, валясь на кровати, склонив головы над одной книгой? Частенько даже засыпали, и едва находили силы расползтись по разным комнатам. Хунит даже считала их парой, да и Гаюс о чем-то подобном говорил, но, ко всеобщему сожалению, Мерлин уже тогда знал - девушки его не привлекают вообще, и исключения не будет даже ради прекрасной Морганы.

Орешки, газировка - к длительным поискам информации они были готовы. Страница мелькала за страницей, остановились лишь тогда, когда Мерлин понял - вся эта информации смешалась в голове в сплошную кашу. Как это такой обширный раздел как привороты прошел мимо его внимания - не понятно. Написано было столько, будто каждый колдун хоть раз в жизни пытался кого-то приворожить, и спешил поделиться своим опытом, удачным и не очень, с благодарными читателями и потомками. Простые заговоры, позволяющие привлечь внимание интересующего объекта, зелья для усиления сексуального желания, присушки, отсушки, привороты разной силы - пусть лично для Мерлина это все представляло академический интерес, тема оказалась весьма и весьма забавной. Но страшной своими последствиями, не меньше, чем проклятие. Читая очередной рецепт, где при расчете силы отворотного зелья стоило учитывать, сколько детей в семье (из которой предполагается уводить супруга), испытывать что-то кроме отвращения не выходило.

-Перерыв! Иначе, я решу, что легче оставить Артура с этой Виверной. Девушка старалась, пусть получит чего хочет.

-Тебя совесть замучает, но ладно, делаем перерыв.

Гибким слитным движением Моргана поднялась с кровати и прошлась по комнате, потягиваясь.

-Закажем еды? Уже почти полночь, я и не заметила, сколько мы просидели.

-Заказывай что хочешь. Я кофе сделаю. Сидеть еще сколько, не представляю.

-Да уж, найти истинную любовь Артура и заставить их поцеловаться было бы гораздо проще. Может все-таки попробуешь?

-Я? Искать его любовь? Нет уж, пусть сам старается.

-Идиот! Поцеловать Артура, и проверить, вдруг это именно ты?

Мерлин ничего не ответил. Но его взгляд выражал всю оценку интеллектуальных способностей Морганы и гениальности таких идей. Но, разве эту девушку так просто напугать?

-Ты на меня так смотришь, будто я не знаю, что он тебе нравился.

-Он мне не нравился, усмехнулся Мерлин. - Я признавал, что у него привлекательная фигура. Это не одно и то же, знаешь ли.

-Ладно, как скажешь. Но мы так и не решили, что делать?

-Угу. Мы же не знаем, как именно она его приворожила. Обыскивать их квартиры - не вариант.

-Должен быть универсальный рецепт.

-Есть один, максимально подходящий. "Чистое сердце". Там побочек куча, правда - может на пару недель забыть обо всех своих привязанностях женского пола.

-То есть, обо мне?

-Угу.

-С этим, я разберусь. Значит варим!

 -Значит, варим.

Половина кухни в квартире Мерлина была отдана магии и зельеварению. Также, как половина книжных полок занимали магические книги. Жаропрочная посуда, зачарованные ото всяких неприятных сюрпризов стены, хорошая вытяжка, целый шкаф ингредиентов. Не удивительно, что все, из длинного списка необходимого оказалось у него под рукой.

До самого утра они резали, толкли, смешивали, процеживали и выпаривали. --- --Зелью осталось настояться сутки, и можно будет приступать к спасению "прекрасного принца".

-Я останусь у тебя? Сил ехать нет вообще.

-Конечно. Диван в твоем распоряжении.

Заснуть не получалось. Не было сил даже открыть глаза, не то чтобы встать и дойти до кухни, выпить успокаивающего чая, но сон упорно не шел. Мерлин думал. О Моргане, об Артуре, о приворотах. Подействовал бы на него самого приворот? Как бы он вел себя? Насколько человек меняется под действием таких чар - становится оптимистом, видит мир в розовом цвете? Или же изменения касаются одного объекта? Эту сторону ни одна из книг не освящала, видимо, те кто "проводили эксперименты", заботились лишь своей целью.

Ну, может быть Артур действительно повзрослел? Или же, счастливой в своей любви, перестал проявлять худшие черты характера? Мерлину стало почти смешно - так можно было додуматься до того, что приворот оказал положительное воздействие на Артура "Задницу" Пендрагона и вылить зелье в канализацию.

 

И вновь Мерлин обедал с Артуром. И был он еще более не выспавшимся и недовольным миром, чем в прошлый раз. А Артур, вновь, улыбался. И этим бесил.

-Моргана вновь не хочет меня видеть и вновь прислала пажа?

Мерлин нашел в себе силы не огрызнуться. Затевать сейчас конфликт и рисковать всем планом, было, конечно, очень соблазнительно, да... Мерлин на минуту завис и понял, что его организму нужно больше кофе.

-Я верный рыцарь, всегда готовый прийти на помощь прекрасной даме!

Кажется, подошедший официант, услышавший лишь эту, последнюю реплику, уставился на них, пытаясь разглядеть в Артуре эту самую "даму". Благо с "Прекрасной" проблем не было - Артур светил улыбкой, излучал дружелюбие и вообще выглядел сегодня до отвращения хорошо.

-Двойной эспрессо.

-Есть ты не собираешься?

Мерлину показалось или Артура действительно заботит вопрос его питания?

-Я не завтракаю, - зевок удалось сдержать лишь чудом.

-Говорить тебе, что уже обед бесполезно? Ты совсем как Моргана.

-А из-за кого, по-твоему, я не спал до утра?

Артур удивленно приподнял брови.

Но Мерлин молчал, предпочтя продолжить разговор только после того, как выпьет кофе. Пока что, он не представлял, как напоить Артура зельем - подливать в еду не выйдет - выпить он должен был почти полстакана.

Не дождавшись ответа Артур продолжил расспросы.

-Ты можешь уговорить Моргану сменить гнев на милость? Я хочу, чтобы она помогла нам с организацией свадьбы, Вивиан не успевает все одна, а я несколько занят.

-Она и сама хочет помириться, - кажется, это и была нужная идея. - Даже приготовила для тебя домашний лимонад, в знак извинений.

-Но сама не пришла?

Почва была весьма зыбкой. Моргана и готовка конечно были прекрасно совместимы, если речь шла о сложных блюдах, с непроизносимым названием и рецептом на три страницы, но что-то простое, как лимонад? Оставалось надеяться, что под дурманом Артур не заподозрит лишнего.

-Ну, она хочет, чтобы ты позвонил и извинился. Только попробуй сначала лимонад.

Мерлин достал из сумки бутылочку. Выглядел напиток как облепиховый морс. Правда, пах весьма и весьма специфично.

-То есть она решила меня отравить, а потом, когда я буду лежать в больнице, налаживать отношения? - Артуру тоже не понравился запах.

Возводить очи горе и вопить "как ты мог подумать?". Не в этой жизни, определенно:

-Возможно. Но я честно попытаюсь тебя спасти и не дать умереть до приезда неотложки. А вот если ты это не выпьешь, меня твоя сестра точно убьет с особой жестокостью.

После кофе, когда Мерлин несколько проснулся и у него прибавилось дружелюбия, диалог даже начал его забавлять. Ну, или хотя бы бесить чуть меньше?

-Думаю, я должен разделить напиток с Вивьен. Она скоро приедет, и мы попробуем вместе.

-Ох уж эти влюбленные, - Мерлин вымучено улыбнулся. - думаю, ты можешь для нее оставить. Пей! Он вкуснее, когда свежий!

-Но Вивьен... - взгляд Артура на мгновение потерял осмысленность, - она будет здесь через пару минут!

Мерлин практически вырвал из бутылки из рук Артура. Перелил содержимое в стакан из под воды, не обращая внимания на летящие во все стороны брызги, и сунул его в лицо Артуру, практически стукнув по губам.

-Пей!

Еще немного и придется применять магию. А учитывая, сколько амулетов от принуждения навешала на брата Моргана (лучше бы защитой от приворотов озаботилась!) это будет непросто.

Но Артур, посмотрел на Мерлина странным взглядом, видимо решил, что спорить с безумными себе дороже, послушно сделал глоток, за ним еще один, потом еще, и допил весь стакан.

Не каждая мамочка смотрит на то, как ребенок первый раз самостоятельно ест с таким умилением, с каким смотрел Мерлин на Артура.

-Я думал будет хуже. И мы ничего не оставили для Вивиан.

Неужели не сработало? Мерлин готов был хвататься руками за голову. А за спиной Артура как раз к их столику шла Вивиана. Панические мысли метались в его голове. Но, тут, видимо, кофеин окончательно подействовал, и он вспомнил. В этом рецепте ничего такого не упоминалось, но все книги о приворотах практически кричали - самый главный элемент любовной магии - поцелуй.

Глядя прямо на Вивиан, Мерлин потянулся к Артуру и прикоснулся к его губам своими. Можно ли было назвать это настоящим поцелуем? Если только очень целомудренным. Артур, к изумлению Мерлина, не отшатнулся в ужасе, не оттолкнул его, лишь заморгал удивленно.

-Что ты...?

Договорить Артур не успел. Вивьен рассерженной фурией подлетела к их столику. И попыталась отвесить Мерлину пощечину. Щит он поставил быстрее, чем отшатнулся. Девушка застыла. Артур, впрочем, тоже, но не под воздействием магии, вернее, чувствуя, и осознавая, как чужое воздействие отпускает его разум и чувства.

Мерлину отчего то стало очень грустно. То, что Вивиан сделала, не важно, в погоне за любовью Артура, властью или деньгами, было мерзко. И, возможно, сейчас, Артур, как и его отец, возненавидит всех магов на свете. Это может разрушить его отношения с сестрой и причинить Моргане боль. Это может изменить Артура. Он не знал, что сказать, но начать нужно было с самого простого:

-Она тебя приворожила. Все эти чувства... не настоящие.

-Я уже понял, - Артур криво улыбнулся. - Придется расстроить отца, что свадьбы не будет, и обрадовать Моргану. Расколдуй ее, - Артур кивнул в сторону застывшей девушки.

Это было не сложно. И все же Мерлин медлил.

-Ты поговоришь с Морганой? - ему хотелось узнать совсем другое, но этот вопрос был самым нейтральным из всех возможных.

-Я заеду к ней вечером. Только разберусь с этим недоразумением.

Мерлин вздохнул, сделал сложный пас рукой, и девушка "отмерла".

Он поднялся из-за столика, не желая слушать чужое выяснение отношений. Он сделал, все что должен был. Но почему на душе так пусто?

Мерлин замер перед входом в ресторан, наслаждаясь осенней сумрачной погодой. Серо-черные тучи, влажная дымка, этим воздухом и прохладой хотелось дышать полной грудью. И он уже почти верил - его дурное настроение - результат недосыпа.

Услышав свое имя, Мерлин обернулся обратно, к дверям ресторана. Артур смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.

-Тебя подвезти?

-Не стоит, я пройдусь.

-В такую погоду, - о этот любимый тон: "Мерлин, ты идиот!"

-Я маг, ты забыл? Я не боюсь дождя.

-Сегодняшняя демонстрация долго не даст об этом забыть.

-А ты бы хотел?

-Что?

-Забыть?

-Ты идиот, - все-таки высказался Артур. - Давай не будем спорить на улице. Я подброшу тебя, и мы поговорим.

Вот только разговор не складывался. Мерлин, сонный, отвечал невпопад, и Артур, непривычно тихий, не язвил по этому поводу. Доехали удивительно быстро, и в другой ситуации Мерлин бы первый пошутил, что Артур так спешит избавиться от его общества, что даже Город подчиняется этому желанию. Но не хотелось - шутить, спорить, язвить. Хотелось забраться в кровать с книгой, и, кем-то теплым рядом, ну, хотя бы с книжкой, да...

-Поужинаешь со мной?

Вопрос выдернул Мерлина из размышлений и грез.

-Что? - он удивленно заморгал глазами, обернулся всем телом к Артуру, игнорируя натянувшийся ремень безопасности.

-Я приглашаю тебя на ужин. Знаешь, сейчас я не особо соображаю и еще не понял, что происходит, но, видимо, ты меня спас. И я бы хотел тебя отблагодарить.

 -Благодари Моргану. Все это ее заслуга.

-Обязательно. Мы приехали.

Мерлин и не заметил, что они уже затормозили у его дома. Он выбрался на прощание Артуру и услышал вслед:

-Я напишу тебе, когда и во сколько за тобой заеду.

Эти Пендрагоны совершенно невозможны! Ну, а сообщения Артура он будет просто-напросто игнорировать.

 

Мерлин проснулся, когда на улице уже зажглись фонари. Телефон, забытый в прихожей, не тревожил его звуком сообщений, книга оказалась слишком скучной, и усталость с нервотрепкой сделали свое дело - он заснул.

Теперь он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, полным сил, но какая-то мысль на границе сознания по-прежнему его тревожила, не давала покоя.

Мерлин в задумчивости побродил по квартире, зажигая везде свет, и размышляя, что приготовить на ужин, нашел телефон, прочитал сообщения от Морганы - сначала с благодарностью - Артур ли ей позвонил, или же слухи о разрыве помолвки сами разлетелись так быстро, было непонятно, потом - с обещанием убить, если Мерлин сейчас же не ответит, написал что-то в ответ... И понял, о чем же так упорно думал, даже во сне. С того самого момента, как защитился от психующей Виверны (он по-прежнему, по примеру Морганы, называл девушку этим "милым" прозвищем) магией. Он - может за себя постоять, нападут ли на него магией или физически. Артур же - полностью беззащитен. История с приворотом это показала четко и ясно. И неважно, что Мерлин впервые услышал про привороты буквально накануне - он не допускал даже мысли, что сам может попасть под власть подобных чар.

Правдивы сны Морганы или же они обычные кошмары - рисковать не стоит определенно.

 

Пламя, прядай, клокочи!

Зелье, прей! Котел, урчи!

Ветка тиса, что была

Ночью, чуть луна зашла,

В чаще срезана дремучей,

Пасть акулы, клык бирючий,

Желчь козла, драконья лапа...

"Дурная" привычка напевать книжные песенки прицепилась к Мерлину еще в детстве. И окружающие от нее были откровенно не в восторге. Хунит не нравилась угроза перебить всю посуду в доме в песне из книжки про полуросликов, учителям в школе не нравилась даже классический рассказ о злоключениях Лондонского моста. Ну, и Гаюс ругался, что, цитируя зловещий заговор ведьм из Макбета, вот как сейчас, он может превратить зелье в нечто невообразимое. И очень опасное.

Мерлин же не видел в этом ничего дурного. Он совершенно точно не собирался травить людей, захватывать мир, вызывать мировое зло, разрушать достопримечательности и делать прочие весьма "милые" вещи из своих любимых песенок. Они помогали ему сосредотачиваться и координировать движения.

Вот и сейчас, обложившись справочниками (и позавидовав предусмотрительности Морганы - его книги занимали гораздо больше места, чем один экран ноутбука) он записывал рецепт не имеющий ничего общего с жутковатыми компонентами из старой пьесы. Травы, камни, кости, немного крови... Ничего необычного, ничего экзотического. И магия. Столько магии, сколько он способен из себя исторгнуть. Столько, что, закончив, Мерлин чувствует опустошенным себя, до самого дна, до самой сущности своей. Он оставляет результат своих трудов лежать на столе, даже не задумывается о бардаке на кухне, и плетется в спальню, желая единственного - спать. Магии не хватает даже на элементарное, стягивает одежду с себя Мерлин непослушными пальцами, и засыпает, так и не довершив начатое до конца - домашняя рубашка остается не расстегнутой, но в плед он закутывается, как в любимый кокон.

Спать. Не видеть сны, не помнить о чужих пророчествах и чужих проклятиях.

 

Понедельник вылетел из календаря Мерлина. Обессиленный, он проснулся полностью разбитым, он написал Моргане: "Умер. Воскресну завтра", и позволил себе забыть обо всем на свете, не сомневаясь - девушка позаботится, чтобы и друзья его не беспокоили целый день, и, уж тем более, работа.

Сон всегда помогал Мерлину восстановиться и прийти в себя, но тело, после почти двух суток полной неподвижности слушалось плохо - расслабленное, оно не хотелось "собираться в кучу" и идти в офис. К сожалению, долгие споры с шефом так и не принесли плодов - никакой удаленной работы, пусть даже с коллегами, сидя в офисе, ты общаешься мейлами и в мессенджерах.

Еще плохо соображающий, занятый решением рабочих вопросов, которых накопилось столько, будто отсутствовал он месяц, а не один день, про амулет Мерлин вспомнил лишь в среду вечером. Держать его у себя, тянуть, не было смысла: иначе, зачем Мерлин тратил силы и время?

"Ты предлагал ужин. Встретимся у тебя?"

И ответ, сопровожденный удивленным смайликом: "Ок".

Звенящая пустота отсутствия мыслей, вот что ощущал Мерлин, подходя к двери в квартиру Артура. Размышления, сомнения, как вручить амулет, как заставить его носить, попытки понять собственные действия - все исчезло, испарилось, не оставив даже след. Все также в задумчивости, Мерлин прошел, вслед за встретившим его хозяином квартиры на кухню, наверное, и ужин прошел бы в молчании - Артур хмурился и ни о чем не спрашивал, будто не настроенный вести светские беседы и обычные разговоры. Но слишком привлекательно, ярко пахло специями.

-Карри? - прозвучало именно настолько удивленно, насколько чувствовал себя Мерлин.

-Ты же вегетарианец? Я не придумал ничего, кроме индийской кухни.

Показалось, или Артур смутился? Этого же не может быть, чтобы такой вопрос вызывал у такого человека чувство неловкости.

-Я не вегетарианец... - задумчиво протянул Мерлин, - хотя, очень редко ем мясо. Не люблю.

То, что Артур задумался о его предпочтениях, было приятно, и удивляло. Чуть меньше, чем само приглашение на ужин.

И сколь бы важным не казалось отдать Артуру амулет, нельзя было устоять перед ароматным карри, и не отложить серьезные разговоры.

У Артура, как и у Мерлина, были сложности с соблюдением правила "никакого обсуждения дел во время еды". Регулярные бизнес-ланчи и кофе-брейки, завтраки, обеды и ужины с отцом, и ощущение, что жизнь - слишком коротка, чтобы позволить себе остановиться и ни о чем постороннем не думать.

-Ты хотел меня видеть?

Вопрос простой, без подвоха. И ответ на него простой должен был бы быть, Мерлин ведь действительно сам написал. Так почему бы не сказать, что сделал амулет? Почему он так оттягивает, будто что-то неприятное?

-Вы помирились с Морганой?

-Почти, - Артур скривился, явно недовольный и вопросом, и ситуацией, - все еще называет меня придурком и злится, что я "никогда ее не слушаю", но уже пирожные и согласилась со мной поужинать в пятницу.

Привычка Артура и Морганы задабривать друг друга во время размолвок десертами и подарками насчитывала больше лет, чем знакомство Мерлина с ними.  Эти жесты привязанности, казались ему невероятно милыми и вызывали тонкое чувство сожаления, что он - единственный ребенок в семье, или может быть, что он - не брат Морганы. Хотя, в таком случае, он был бы близким родственником и Артуру, ведь так? Эта идея понравилась Мерлину гораздо меньше, хотя о причинах он не думал.

-Хорошо. Моргана за тебя волнуется.

-Ты думаешь, я этого не понял, когда увидел тебя на своем пороге? - усмешка у Артура вышла печальной и недоброй.

-Ты, о чем? - Мерлин даже отложил в сторону приборы, настолько ему не понравился тон Артура.

-Прекрасная принцесса поссорилась с братом, и ее верный паж как всегда готов помочь.

Мерлин честно не понимал, что тут плохого, но посчитал нужным возразить.

-Я придворный маг, как минимум. Для пажа староват уже. Да и Моргана, скорее злобная ведьма, чем принцесса. Только ты один на роль "прекрасного принца" подходишь" - блондинистый и безмозглый. Знаешь, я думал, мы сможем нормально общаться. Но, ты с промытыми приворотом мозгами был гораздо приятнее.

Мерлин устало поднялся со своего места, положил на стол, рядом с Артуром амулет, и не оглядываясь побрел в сторону двери.

-Что это?

Артур даже не возразил против обвинений. Но любопытство в себе видимо, не удержал.

-Амулет. Чтобы ни у кого даже мысли не возникало, что с тобой приятно общаться.

-В смысле?

-Ты идиот. Но приворот, это мерзость, и даже с тобой подобное делать нельзя.

-Моргана попросила?

-Моргана еще не знает. Но, какая разница?

Что-то не позволяло Мерлину переступить порог комнаты. Ну сколько шагов до прихожей? Пять? Восемь? И он покинет квартиру. Он же сделал уже, все, что должен был. Но не все, что мог? Не верный паж Морганы, так, видимо, нянька, ее брата.

-Восхищаюсь твоей преданностью. Ты столько лет рядом с ней, безо всяких причин.

Мерлин удивленно вытаращился на него:

-Концепция "дружбы" тебе, что, совсем не знакома?

-Реальность "дружбы" несколько преувеличивают. Социальные связи, взаимная выгода...

-Я не знаю, о чем разговаривать с человеком, с подобными взглядами. Надень амулет, и я поеду домой.

Стало безумно грустно. Не от бессмысленно потраченного времени, а скорее от цинизма, или, скорее разочарованности в людях Артура.

-Наверное, так будет лучше.

Из Артура будто выпустили весь пар. Усталый, осунувшийся и даже, кажется, постаревший - если можно так выглядеть в его возрасте.

Но Мерлин даже не был его другом, чтобы пытаться разбораться, что же мучает "принца", что не дает ему покоя? Мерлин не чувствовал себя сегодня способным быть жилеткой или психологом: задавать правильные вопросы и слушать ответы.

Он сухо прощался, и еще даже не выйдя из квартиры написал Моргане, чтобы срочно ехала к Артуру. И захватила с собой побольше алкоголя.

 

Потребовалось полбутылки мартини чтобы разговорить Артура.

Моргана, выдернутая из уютной спальни почти в середине ночи не отличалась великодушием и гуманизмом - привезла она с собой только то, что любила сама. Мартини, грейпфрутовый сок, горка шоколадных трюфелей, яблочные дольки - вкусным из этого Артур назвал бы лишь последнее, да и то, на завтрак, а не в сочетании с остальными пунктами. И все же, он отставил капризы в сторону, и позволял сестре насладиться властью. И проявить заботу.

-Вы об этом говорили с Мерлином? О привороте?

-Нет! Я не собираюсь разговаривать с Мерлином о своих проблемах!

-Он маг, и очень сильный, - Моргана, - и он парень.

-А это тут при чем?

-Ну, разве, тебе не хотелось бы обсудить проблему отношений с девушками с кем-то одного с собой пола? - Моргана так мило улыбалась, что подвох бы не заподозрил лишь слепой идиот. И глухой к тому же: голос ее сладкий, елейный, как патока в уши.

-Когда я последний раз назвал тебя "девчонкой", в двенадцать кажется? И что ты после этого сделала?

-Сломала тебе нос. И при чем тут это?

-Я знаю, что могу поговорить с тобой о чем угодно. И даже о девушках! Но сейчас здесь не о чем говорить. Я расстроен, что так все вышло, ты права. Но не нужно пытаться подружить меня с Мерлином! У нас нет ничего общего.

-Так уж ничего? Дружба со мной, самоуверенность, и непроходимая тупость!

Моргана импульсивно взмахнула рукой с бокалом, отчего остатки напитка полетели по комнате и плюхнулись лужей с искрами брызг на паркет. Артур посмотрел на лужу задумчивым взглядом, и решил не обращать внимания.

Моргана виновато улыбнулась и спросила уже спокойно:

-Зачем он приезжал к тебе сегодня?

-Я пригласил его на ужин, - как о чем-то простом и повседневном.

-И он согласился?

-Он привез это, - Артур показал запястье, с устроившися на нем браслетом-амулетом.

-Красиво.

Моргана засмотрелась. Красный камень, справленый, переплетеный с черными нитями металла, абстрактные узоры и ощущение силы. Как зачарованная она протянула руку, провела пальцем по завиткам узора, и почувствовала, что амулет, не более чем, позволяет прикасаться к себе, при любом ощущении угрозы - она отлетит так, что снесет собой стену.

-Ты даже представить не можешь, какая в нем сила! Ты можешь не опасаться не то что приворотов, если на тебя упадет гранитная плита, ты точно выживешь.

Это показалось Артуру странным и совсем не вызывало доверия, но браслет ему нравился, и снимать его он не собирался.

 

Дни неслись своим чередом. Заканчивался октябрь, город окрашивался в оранжевый и черный, клубы пестрили рекламой вечеринок, люди выбирали костюмы, стоматологи предвкушали наплыв наевшихся сладкого детей, а небо совсем забыло, что такое - отсутствие туч.

Мерлин, занятый подведением итогов года и подготовкой к Самайну, старательно вспоминал, ни про пророчество Морганы, ни про Артура. Лишь иногда, мыслями тянулся к багрянцу амулета, ощущая тепло внутри и покалывание в кончиках пальцев. И не задумывался, чьи в его снах - золотые волосы и серые глаза. Это ведь всего-навсего сны. Осенний туман и обещание чудес в дождливой дымке.

Моргана демонстративно дулась. И если односложные ответы Мерлина она терпела, не мешая ему заниматься тому собственными делами, то Артур попал в самый эпицентр этого смертельно обиженного смерча.

Двухдневный поход по магазинам? И Артур непременно должен оплатить все-все и даже чуточку больше! Совершенно не взирая на то, что собственных денег Морганы может хватить на любые капризы. Она желает, чтобы любимый брат вел себя "как истинный джентльмен".  И она до сих пор не определилась какой из праздников ей больше нравится праздновать в конце второго месяца осени. Выросшая на легендах о Тыквенноголовом Джеке, но впитавшая в себя в период обучения традиции кельтов, она скупала атрибуты праздника в двойном объеме. Серебренное кольцо с черепом? А серьги в комплект идут? Фиолетовые свечи? Хочу упаковку! Декоративная паутина? Вдруг пригодится! И связка шалфея, и тыква, и красное вино, и черная скатерть. Конечно, ближе к празднику большая часть покупок окажется в кладовке - превратить квартиру в балаган не позволит хороший вкус, но насладится подготовкой до невозможности приятно.

Оккупировать все свободное время непривычно молчаливого брата? А разве он появился на свет не ради того, чтобы Моргане не было одиноко? Думаю, вы сами угадаете ответ на этот вопрос. У Морганы были планы, в которых совершенно обязательно требовалось участие Артура недели на две вперед, а если ему совсем не повезет - то и до конца года. Устал на работе? Нет настроения? Другие планы? Все отговорки могут провалиться под землю. Сегодня Моргане не с кем сходить в кино, завтра - нужна компания на вечеринку друзей, послезавтра - поужинать с отцом, конечно же. Не стоило и задумываться насколько это деспотично - жертва которая против, должна хотя бы изображать сопротивление. Артур же непривычно молчаливо и покорно соглашался на все, демонстрируя в приличествующие случаю моменты - испуг, энтузиазм, интерес, дружелюбие и прочие навыки социализации приличного робота.

И его хотелось встряхнуть за шкирку. Даже завороженное нечто под приворотом больше походило на ее брата, чем это унылое существо. Милым и дружелюбным Артур бывал и раньше, с ней, не с Мерлином, конечно. А этого Артура она не могла и не хотела узнавать. То ли лампочку внутри погасили, то ли обдумывает что-то настолько сложное и важное, что все остальные функции в режиме полнейшего энергосбережения. И не спросишь, вернее, получишь один ответ: "Все в порядке, что может быть не так?"

 

-Ты принес эль? - Артур выглядел неподдельно удивленным. Кажется, он не верил, что Мерлин вообще приедет, а уж тем более с дарами.

-Ты все еще должен мне ужин. Давай попробуем еще раз?

Мерлин, необычно расслабленный, спокойно улыбался.

Что нашло на Мерлина? И о чем думал сам Артур, когда звонил и предлагал приехать? Заблудившийся в собственных размышлениях, не привыкший к тому, что эмоции лишают покоя, он уцепился за идею, что все объяснить и развеять его сомнения сможет тот, кто разбирается в главной причине его смятения - в магии. Хотя, не будем спорить, он мог поехать к Гаюсу. Но браслет, как теплое прикосновение на запястье заставили искать общества и совета совершенно определенного человека.

-На этот раз кухня мексиканское. Чили и что-то с тыквой...

Почему в обществе Мерлина у него не выходит собрать мысли и связать нескольких слов о том, что действительно важно? Еду ведь можно обсуждать до тех пор, пока дождь не закончится.

-Необычный вкус. Я не пробовал подобное раньше.

-Он с розмарином. Семейный рецепт, из небольшого паба у моего дома.

-Древний британский эль и мексиканская кухня.

-Глобализация, смешение культур. Ты хочешь поговорить именно об этом?

-Ты так уверен что я хочу о чем-то поговорить?

Насколько легче было пикироваться, чем быть искренним. Быть может, это дурацкая идея? И Артур ни о чем не скажет, и Мерлин не поймет.

Но Моргана прекрасно разбирается в людях.

Артур как никогда пожалел, что не курит. Возможно, сигарета дала бы ему передышку - отвлечься, собраться с мыслями.

А Мерлин тем временем, молчал.

Последние пара недель были совершенно сумасшедшими и очень напряженными, и сейчас, он почему-то совершенно не жалел, что проводит первый свободный вечер за много дней именно в компании Артура. Он чувствовал себя расслабленным, и почему-то уютно. Было в это что-то очень правильное. Мерлин встряхнул головой. Неужели эль настолько крепкий? И повторил свой вопрос:

-Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Артур сделал еще глоток эля.

-О магии, - помолчал еще немного, подбирая слова.

На улице совсем стемнело. Огни летящих мимо машин мелькали на стеклах, шумел дождь.

-Ты же не говорил об этом с Морганой?

-Нет. Ее конфликт с отцом по этому поводу. Половину жизни я между двух огней. И пусть Утер чересчур категоричен, мне сложно обсуждать с ней это сейчас. Когда я сам едва не стал жертвой заклинания.

-Приворот не заклинание, строго говоря, - Мерлин начал понимать о чем говорит Артур. Впервые с самого детства, когда тот еще принимал все слова отца на веру, возникла ситуация подтверждающая, что возможно, следовало именно верить - слепо, не споря. Но это же может вбить клин между Артуром и Морганой, пусть она и сделала все, чтобы защитить его.

-Расскажи мне об этом.

-Знаешь, Моргана знает о приворотах гораздо больше чем я. Изначально, это более женская магия. И пусть у нее нет активной силы, пророчества это другое, многие рецепты доступны для воплощения даже для не-магов.

-Что?

-Обращение к природе и силе Богини. Это похоже на христианскую молитво, но с более реальным результатом.

-И Моргана...

-Моргана этим интересовалась, когда едва знакомилась с магией.

-Мне сложно представить мою сестру и привороты.

У Мерлина встал перед глазами образ Морганы, такой, какой она была при их последней встрече: величественная, совершенная, яркая, сильная. Да, образ такой женщины совершенно не вязался с чем-то наподобие приворота. Зачем? Глядя на нее не поверишь, что есть тот, кто неподвластен взмаху ее ресниц.

А потом он вернулся в памяти к их первой встречи - девочка, с темными кругами под глазами, взглядом исподлобья, с кривой косичкой из которой выбивались прядки, одетая опрятно и очень строго, и общающаяся с одним братом, да и то, не решающаяся поверить ему свои новые тайны, так противоречащие всем правилам семьи.

-Вспомни Моргану в четырнадцать и сразу все поймешь. Ей хотелось внимания, пусть даже весьма сомнительным способом.

Артур задумался.

-Я даже не знал, что она была в школе в кого-то влюблена.

-Вы тогда отдалились, а со мной Гаюс ее едва познакомил. Ты даже не знал про ее кошмары. Не удивляйся, что и другие тайны у нее были.

-Но в кого она была влюблена?

  -Я не знаю и не буду гадать. Это не мои тайны. Но она быстро поняла, насколько... сложная вещь привороты, с точки зрения порядочности. Ты же хочешь знать больше? Если совсем коротко, можно привлечь внимание человека, можно вызвать сексуальное желание, а можно влюбить и привязать к себе. Моргана, как и большинство девочек-подростков, интересовалась первым видом.

Просто заставить симпатичного мальчика посмотреть на тебя, заговорить с тобой. Никто не гарантирует великой любви, и даже первое свидание за этим не обязательно последует, но иногда такой искры достаточно для взаимного интереса. К тому же, вера в магию позволяет побороть робость и действовать более уверено.

-То есть ты одобряешь? - удивился Артур.

Слушать Мерлина было интересно, но говорил он о весьма сомнительных вещах.

-Это почти невинные вещи: так можно надеть красное платье или короткую юбку и вызвать тот же эффект. Или вылить на симпатичного парня стаканчик кофе, - Мерлин улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям. - Так что да, я не вижу ничего страшного в подобном. Второй вариант вообще ближе к афродизиакам. И тоже, магия здесь не всегда нужна. Хотя, без магии, нельзя быть уверенным, что хотеть будут именно тебя, а не любой объект нужного пола. И это уже не так невинно, ни в моральном, ни в физическом смысле. В зависимости от силы, человек может как почувствовать желание, безо всякого изменения сознания, так и полностью потерять волю, и забыть, как о привязанностях и обязательствах, так и о контроле. Измены, разрушенные отношения... и неприятные травмы, - пострадать могут обе стороны. Те, кто выбирают этот путь не всегда понимаю последствия.

И самый последний вариант, именно его большинство и подразумевают, говоря о приворотах. И такую магию я никогда не смогу одобрить. Человека очаровывают, заменяют все привязанности одним объектом, заставляют думать лишь об одном человеке, видеть лишь его, желать лишь его. И это ближе не к любви, а к зомбированию, которое практикуют в вуду. Человек теряет свободу воли, человек не видит смысла жизни без своей "любви". Всех тонкостей я не знаю, и не хочу знать, если честно. Мне хватило легенд про Тристана и Изольду чтобы не желать с этим столкнуться.

-Но пришлось. Я правильно понимаю, именно третий вариант выбрала Вивиана?

-Ты знаешь, что Моргана прозвала ее Виверной?

-Слышал. И даже не буду спорить. Мне сложно смириться с тем, что чувство которое казалось самым настоящим, что было в моей жизни - оказалось приворотом.

-Ты никогда так не влюблялся?

-Вот так, чтобы смысл жизни – один человек? Я никогда не верил в такую любовь.

-Ты очень рациональный, Артур. И поэтому приворот подействовал на тебя не так сильно.

-Не сильно?

-Ты назначил свадьбу, но спокойно проводил время наедине со мной. Конечно, Вивьен не видела во мне соперника, и не чинила препятствий, а Моргана самоустранилась, но не считая непривычного дружелюбия ты был… очень обычным.

Артур задумался.

-Я точно работал и не пришлось разгребать собственные ошибки. Ты, наверное, прав.

Мерлин улыбнулся.

-Я ответил на твои вопросы?

-Не на все. Переберемся в гостиную?

С ужином было покончено, и Мерлин не видел причин почему не переместится на удобный диван.

Батарея пустых бутылок из-под эля постепенно росла.

-И все-таки, насколько эти чувства были моими?

Мерлину очень хотелось послать Артура, к психологу или Моргане. Насколько он компетентен отвечать на подобные вопросы. Насколько это ЗА рамками их общения, кем его считает Артур? Другом? Совершенно внезапно? Откуда такая открытость, доверие, близость? Откровенность как перед врачом или полнейшее отчаяние?

-Я не знаю. Я не знаю что ты чувствовал к Виверне, что бы мог почувствовать к ней, сложись ваша история иначе... и что ты испытываешь обычно когда считаешь что влюблен.

-Ничего похожего.

-Ну вспомни. Вы провели вместе с Гвен больше года, вы жили вместе, ходили слухи, что ты сделаешь ей предложение.

-А потом ты познакомил их с Ланселотом.

-Не важно. Вспомни, что ты чувствовал к ней. Насколько это было ярко.

-Мне было комфортно с ней. Мы хорошо подходили друг к другу. И почему не важно? Если так подумать, ты разрушил пять или шесть моих последних отношений.

-Сколько? - Мерлин поперхнулся, - Не было такого!

-Мне посчитать?

-Посчитай! Я не лезу в твою жизнь и не развожу тебя с девушками.

-Ты познакомил Гвен с Ланселотом. И она ушла от меня.

-Ты был ее недостоин! Ты заметил, что она к тебе переехала через три месяца после того, как это случилось. И три раза отменял ужин, на котором она должна была сообщить тебе, что уходит от тебя.

-Я был занят на работе! И я был уверен, что ее все устраивает.

-Чурбан вместо бойфренда и чеки вместо поцелуев? Это не про Гвен.

Артуру на мгновение стало стыдно, но потом он вспомнил, о чем они вообще разговаривают.

-Потом был Гвейн. Мы с тобой застряли в лифте, ты облил меня колой, и стянул с меня рубашку, помнишь?

-Стоп. Я не знал, что вы встречались! Ты интересуешься парнями?

-Я интересуюсь людьми. Но девушки, внешне, мне нравятся больше. Хотя, вспомни Гвейна. Кто бы мог устоять?

-Моргана. Он ухаживает за ней. А она раз за разом посылает его этого донжуана.

-Он клеится к моей сестре?!

-Видимо, ему нравятся все Пендрагоны. Так что с лифтом и рубашкой?

-Он увидел тебя растрепанного, меня без рубашки, и попытался устроить мне разборки.

-Идиот, - Мерлин сполз по дивану ниже и закатил глаза. Все знакомые еще со школьных лет уяснили - вмешиваться в их с Артуром конфликты без опасения за собственную жизнь может только Моргана. И Утер с Гаюсом, но с позиции власти, а не мира.

Артур решил, что считать будет удобнее загибая пальцы. На руке Мерлина.

Логично, это же он вмешивается в жизнь Артура, а не наоборот. Рука тем временем не знала о его коварных планах и покоилась на коленке у своего хозяина. Артур потянулся за ней, провел кончиком пальца по костяшкам, расслабленно лежащий Мерлин даже не шелохнулся.

-Так вот, - Артур решительно взял ладонь Мерлина и загнул указательный и безымянный пальцы, - это уже двое. Потом, Митиан, - загнутым оказался следующий палец.

-Я помню Митан, да. Но при чем тут я?

-То есть я просто так стал опаздывать после того, как ты приехал "вернуть Моргане шарф"? Очередные твои шуточки, будто и не позрослел. И, наконец, Вивиан, - четыре пальца Мерлина оказались сомкнуты в кулак, но Артур не спешил выпускать его руку, - четверо достаточно для статистики, тебе не кажется?

-Если я скажу, что тебе показалось, ты мне поверишь?

-Я быстрее поверю, что ты в меня влюбился, но это ведь тоже будет не правдой. Иногда я завидую сестре.

Артур не продолжил, а Мерлин не стал переспрашивать. Мысли лениво скользили, путались, переплетались вопросы и ответы. Столько странного, важного прозвучало сегодня, но где истина и что со всем этим делать? Мерлин впервые задумался, что может быть, он хотел бы стать для Артура близким человеком. Другом, советчиком. Этот теплый, задумчивый Артур был ему приятен, манил его. Хотелось свернуться клубком у него под боком, позволить продолжить гладить свою руку, перебирать волосы. Что-то неясное, о золоте, сокровищах и драконе пришло в голову, прежде чем он провалился в сон.

Артур тоже думал. Одни ответы он получил, другие вопросы появились. Мерлин всегда был странным, Мерлин всегда вызывал яркие эмоции, с Мерлином хотелось спорить, цеплять его, его невозможно было не замечать, но впервые попробовав взаимодействовать с ним мирно, он обнаружил в этом не меньшую притягательность.

Эту мысль Артур додумать не успел -он заметил, что Мерлин мирно спит у него под боком. Нужно конечно разбудить, вызвать такси... Артур принес из своей комнаты плед, расслабил ремень на поясе его брюк и позволил Мерлину и дальше наслаждаться снами про драконье золото.

Почему-то от мысли, что Мерлин спит в его квартире было очень уютно. Подумал, что это очень странно и заснул еще до того, как коснулся собственной подушки.

 

Артур, конечно, часто называл Мерлина нелепым, но эта ситуация била все рекорды. Это было бы действительно смешно, если бы не было так страшно. Мерлин очнулся со связанными руками и шумом в голове, в месте, больше всего напоминающем выдолбленную сердцевину дерева.

Мерзкий вкус во рту, и нет сил подняться, невозможно даже пошевелиться, веки налиты тяжестью, неимоверное усилие требовалось, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

Развязать веревку на руках не удалось, пальцы вялые и непослушные, как обмороженные, не гнущиеся и слишком слабые чтобы справиться с таким, вроде бы простым делом.

Мерлин попытался встать, опираясь на руки, ладоням стало колко, щепки и камешки больно впились, не позволяя принять устойчивое положение, спустя несколько минут, а может быть, и секунд, подобных попыток силы покинули его, и он вновь сполз на землю, позволил векам опуститься, но он еще не готов был сдаться - он думал, пытался вспомнить, как оказался здесь, понять, что произошло и решить, что делать. Думать было трудно и больно. Странное марево в голове, сильнее чем от температуры, страннее, чем от алкоголя.

Магия внутри молчит. Он не чувствует ни капли силы, нет даже отзвука, даже эха который всегда остается даже после самого сильного истощения. И, от этого, Мерлину стало по-настоящему страшно.

Мерлин открыл глаза, и изо всех сил вглядывается в сумрак перед собой, но огонь на кончиках пальцах так и не загорелся. Мерлин бы сказал, что это невозможно. Немыслимо. Совершенно чудовищно невероятно. Он бы не поверил в подобное, ведь такого он не видел и в жутчайших кошмарах... При мысли о кошмаре внутри что-то откликнулось, что-то очень важное.

Моргана... Артур... Но никто же не придет на помощь? У Мерлина совсем нет сил - звать, кричать, посылать свою магию и свои мысли к ним, надеясь, что услышат, веря, что откликнутся.

Во рту вкус боярышника, крови и железа, железная пыль скрипит на зубах. Невыносимо противно, Мерлин чувствует себя запачканным, грязным снаружи и изнутри.

Сколько он так просидел, не понятно. Джинсы, если он все еще в своей одежде - в этой темноте не видно, а у пальцев недостаточно чувствительности, чтобы определить на ощупь, пропитались влагой от земли, у него по-прежнему не было идей, что же делать.

Должно быть, он вновь провалился в забытие, или заснул.  Тишину разорвал звук песни Мьюз. И Мерлин понимает, что он действительно идиот - про телефон он, ошеломленный потерей магии, даже не вспомнил, и не подумал, ловит ли здесь сеть. Сейчас оставалось только радоваться, что носил он этот предмет в переднем кармане джинс, до любого другого места со связанными руками дотянуться было бы невозможно. Музыка и надежда, которую это звучание вызывало придало Мерлину сил. Но, не успел он взять мобильный в руки, как все умолкло. А потом музыка заиграла вновь. Артур, а это был он, оказался настойчив.

Непослушные пальцы сняли блокировку, и Мерлин включил динамик, чтобы не тянуть трубку к уху и не бояться уронить телефон.

-Артур, - одно слово, и Мерлин закашлялся, в горле саднило.

-У тебя все в порядке? Ты...

-Меня похитили. Кажется, - последнее он добавил просто потому, что так и не мог вспомнить, как здесь оказался. И, хотя вариант, что он добровольно приехал сюда, сам связал запястья веревками и сам выпил жуткую гадость лишившую его магии, был абсолютно нереальным, разве он может не верить в нереальное? - Я в каком-то дереве, и у меня связаны руки.

-Ты же шутишь? - сомнения в голосе Артура были слишком явственны.  Будто он ожидает, что Мерлин сейчас рассмеется, и скажет, что сидит дома, и выпил лишнего.

Но Мерлин молчал.

-Где ты?

-Я не знаю. Тут темно, - Мерлин закашлялся. Горло саднило, и с каждым новым словом дышать говорить становилось труднее. Может ли это отрава реагировать с воздухом?

-Координаты! Проверь, ловит ли джи-пи-эс, отметь координаты на карте и отправь мне, - Артур, кажется поверил, и заговорил взволнованно и быстро. - Только не отключайся!

Спустя несколько минут заветные числа улетели к Артуру.

-Ты в Новом Лесу?

-Ты приедешь?

-Это займет два часа. Ты продержишься?

-А у меня есть другие варианты?

-Ты идиот, Мерлин.

-Взаимно.

Надежда на скорое спасение придала Мерлину сил, и, одновременно с тем, как стало легче дышать, Мерлин почувствовал холод. Будто апатия отгоняла от него и все ощущения внешнего мира. Сразу вспомнилось, что на улице конец октября, и, наверное, если он просидит здесь еще два часа, он получит переохлаждение? А то и замерзнет. Через сколько человек замерзает до смерти?

Мерлин не знал, подходит ли погода для того "чтобы замерзнуть до смерти" - он никогда не интересовался правилами выживание в неблагоприятных условиях. Да что там! Привыкший полагаться на магию и ее защиту, он и по погоде одевался не всегда, потакая чаще всего лени, и иногда, моде.

-Привет реальность.

Мерлин хрипло, но как-то истерично рассмеялся.

-Ты в порядке? - глупый вопрос, конечно. Но о чем вообще положено спрашивать в подобной ситуации?

Где-нибудь есть справочная брошюра: что делать если похитили вашего друга?

На последнем слове Артур мысленно споткнулся. Он уже считает Мерлина другом? А ведь еще месяц назад они едва терпели друг друга?

-Мерлин?

-А? Что?

-Ты в порядке?

-А сам ты как думаешь?

После обычной скороговорки, эти медленные, немного запинающиеся фразы вызывали неуютное чувство и усиливали тревогу.

Артур увеличивает скорость, он совсем не думает сейчас о собственной безопасности, риске и прочих малозначимых вещах.

-Ты не вспомнил, как там оказался?

-У меня болит голова и я не хочу отвечать на твои вопросы.

-Мне включить радио и заткнуться?

-Было бы неплохо. Но лучше расскажи о чем-нибудь сам. Зачем ты мне позвонил?

-Ты сбежал утром, как девчонка после неловкой ночи.

-Хорошо, что я не девчонка.

-И что у меня есть твой номер, чтобы предложить повторить.

-Неловкую ночь?

-Ужин.

-Это какой-то коварный план? - Мерлин вновь закашлялся.

-Сегодня я не тот, кто строит против тебя коварные планы.

-А кто "тот" я не знаю.

-Мы найдем его или их. Мерлин, я действительно идиот.

-Даже не сомневаюсь. Моргана отметит этот день в календаре.

-О, помолчи. Я сейчас на пару минут отключусь от тебя и позвоню в полицию. Возможно, они приедут быстрее, чем я. К тому же, на месте могут быть улики.

-Артур, нет!

-Что нет?

-Это магия, полиция здесь не поможет.

-Но еду к тебе я, а не Моргана.

-При чем тут это?

-Если тебе нужна магия, ты выбрал не того человека.

Не позволив Мерлину возразить, Артур все-таки сбросил звонок и набрал номер службы спасения.

Потребовался десяток минут объяснений, что он не псих, не пьяный и не шутит, чтобы ему поверили, что его друг-маг действительно сейчас где-то в новом лесу, и возможно нуждается в медицинской помощи, и отправили машину.

 

А телефон Мерлина не отвечал. Гудки не заканчивались, Артур перезванивал раз за разом, Артур не мог найти себе места. Сколько раз он нажимал иконку вызова? Он не считал, также, как не смотрел на спидометр. Тревога все нарастала. С Мерлином что-то случилось? Вернулись похитители? Он замерз, Артур не успел, не справился?

«Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин, - одно имя, вместо всех мыслей.»

Как самое важное, что может быть.

Артур уже не контролировал с какой скоростью едет, не боялся не справится с управлением на загородной трасе, не думал о себе. Пусть приходят штрафы, пусть он сейчас лишиться прав, только быстрее, быстрее, быстрее.

Почему машина не может лететь?

Мерлин…

Синие глаза, лохматые волосы… Улыбчивый, угловатый, милый.

Машину он бросил на обочине, едва вспомнив про сигнализацию. Что он не забыл, так это включить фонарик на телефоне, и распотрошить набор для барбекю, этим утром купленный в подарок Леону – там очень кстати нашелся топорик. Мерлин же сказал, что он – внутри дерева?

Света от телефона было мало, к тому же, его постоянно приходилось выключать, чтобы посмотреть правильное направление. А вдруг спутник перестанет ловить? А если он идет не в ту сторону? Артур спотыкался, чертыхался, и на смену тревоге приходила злость. Пара луж, в каких-то канавах, в которые он влетел с разбегу и зачерпнул полные ботинки воды не добавили любви к этой «прогулки на природе». Ну кто кроме Мерлина мог попасть в подобную ситуацию!

Артур не заметил, как за десяток минут, он перестал волноваться за Мерлина, и начал на него злиться. Или маскировать тревогу за раздражением?

На дерево он почти налетел. И пробежал бы мимо, если бы не споткнулся, и, остановившись посмотреть направление еще раз, не зацепился взглядом.

Полностью высохшее, темно серое, оно казалось изломанным и острым. И, ровный круг листвы вокруг, как по трафарету выложенный. Наступал Артур на них с опаской, чем дерево могли опрыскать, что они сразу опали? И кто не поленился выровнять этот круг?

-Мерлин, - окликнул он, подойдя к дереву почти вплотную.

Ответа не было. Карта мигала, истина, конечно, была рядом, но настолько точного ответа не было. «Искать одинокое дерево в лесу», верно?

Артур осторожно обошел вокруг, но ни щели, ни дупла не было. Несколько ударов кулаком по узловатой коре не принесли ни пользы, ни удовлетворения, лишь рука начала саднить.

Про телефон он вспомнил еще круг спустя. И да знакомая мелодия, негромко, но вполне различимо, донеслось изнутри. Дерево было «правильное».

И правильно было сейчас вспомнить про топор, который он нет, не потерял – еще на входе в лес прицепил к поясу.

Несколько ударов, неловких, не слишком удачных, но Артуру удалось пробить щель, с палец толщиной. Дерево действительно было полым. По крайней мере, сантиметрах в трех после коры начиналась пустота.

Яростные удары, один за другим посыпались на бедное дерево. Артур остановился, только выдохшись.

Рубил он неудачно, на уровне собственной груди, и, хотя в дыру уже можно было просунуть голову, в темном древесном нутре ничего не было видно.

Сделав еще пару зарубок по бокам от этой дыры, он уперся ногами в ствол и попытался отодрать часть ствола. Дерево не поддавалось.

Он не мог остановиться и подумать, что же делать. От волнения тряслись руки и он несколько раз уронил этот дурацкий бесполезный топор.

Громкие голоса и свет прожектора. Служба спасения нашла их.

 

-Мне привиделось, или ты разрубил дерево мечом?

-С одного удара, - Артур самодовольно улыбнулся, - спи, еще и не такое приснится.

 

-Мерлина видели у офиса, он спорил с твоей Виверной.

-От них и узнала. Мордред по чистой случайности проходит стажировку в отделении, которое занимается расследованием.

-Кто такой Мордред?

-Я же рассказывала о нем. Или нет? Он подрабатывает у меня – помогает разобрать бумаги и отсканировать книги.

-И?

-И все. Пользуюсь удачным знакомством. Так когда Мерлина выпишут из больницы?

-Завтра я его заберу.

 

-Вы его родственник?

-Друг.

\- Он живет один?

-Он поживет пока у меня.

-Замечательно. После выписки, необходимо соблюдать постельный режим и пить препараты по этому рецепту.

 

-Почему мы едем к тебе?

-Тебя выписали под мою ответственность. И я хочу быть уверен, что ты будешь соблюдать постельный режим и все рекомендации врачей.

-Я маг…

-И у тебя нет медицинского образования. Не кривись, но даже твой Гаюс сказал – пока магия не восстановится, ты  - обычный человек.

-И почему все-таки ты?

-Может быть, это судьба?

 

-Ты выглядишь более счастливой и спокойной, чем весь последний год.

-Пророчество.

-С которого все началось?

-И им все закончилось. Никакой больше смерти на линиях вероятности.

-Сбылся тот призрачный второй вариант?

-Да, - Моргана улыбнулась искренне и счастливо.

-Теперь ты расскажешь, какой он был?

-Всего лишь вы с Артуром рядом. Единственный шанс на "долго и счастливо" для вас обоих и этого мира.

 


End file.
